Cher disparu
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Raphaël écrit une lettre pour son cadet absent depuis bien longtemps.


**Cher disparu**

Cher disparu,

Je sais que cette appellation doit te surprendre, mais reconnais qu'elle est appropriée. Je ne sais pas si tu es mort, je ne sais pas si tu es vivant, je ne sais même pas où tu es ! Donc, le terme de « disparu » me semble parfaitement s'appliquer dans la circonstance présente.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le douzième anniversaire de ta disparition, Gaby. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux haïr ce jour-là. J'aimerais revenir douze ans en arrière pour t'empêcher de partir de la bibliothèque, mais qui sait les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ? A la place, je passe mon temps à fouiller les moindres recoins de l'Univers, en me demandant où tu as pu passer.

Tu sais, tu n'as pas été le seul à disparaître ce jour-là. Cent soixante-quinze autres de nos frères et sœurs n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés, actuellement. Avant, le chiffre se montait à deux cents quarante-trois. Sur les soixante-huit dont on a retrouvé la trace… et bien, disons que ce n'était pas brillant. En réalité, ils étaient tous morts. Et je te prie de croire que leur départ ne s'est pas fait en paix.

A présent, quand les cent soixante-quinze sont évoqués, personne ne veut penser à ce qui leur est arrivé. A ce qui leur arrive peut-être en ce moment même. Sais-tu qu'il y a dix nouveau-nés parmi ces absents ? Eux, leurs noms sont complètement tabous. Leurs gardiens – s'ils ont survécu – sont devenus des ombres. Même plus des anges. Des fantômes.

Je crois que moi aussi, je suis devenu un fantôme, mon cœur.

Ça fait si mal de penser à toi. Ça fait si mal de se demander ce qui t'arrive. Ça fait si mal de ne pas avoir la réponse à cette question.

Rassure-toi, Castiel va bien. Il a été parfaitement odieux pendant les premiers mois de ton absence. Mais comment veux-tu expliquer à un bébé de trois ans que son gardien est introuvable ? Comment peux-tu essuyer ses larmes quand toi-même, tu sanglotes ? Toi qui disais toujours que ton protégé était un modèle tellement il était sage, tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu ! Je te jure qu'on aurait dit une bête sauvage, qui mordait et griffait tous ceux tentant de l'approcher parce qu'aucun n'était toi et qui a hurlé ton nom jusqu'à en devenir aphone.

Il n'a pas compris Michel quand celui-ci lui a déclaré que tu étais parti dans les étoiles. Si tu étais parti, c'est donc que tu pouvais revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est remis à hurler quand Michel lui a dit que non, tu ne pouvais pas revenir des étoiles et qu'il était impossible d'aller te voir. Il croyait qu'il avait été puni et il a pleuré en promettant qu'il allait être sage à partir de maintenant. Quand il a entendu que même s'il se montrait obéissant, tu ne reviendrais toujours pas, il a complètement craqué. Comme Michel.

Tu sais que Michel n'a jamais pleuré ? Le jour où il a annoncé à ton protégé qu'on ne te verrait plus jamais au Paradis, c'était la première fois.

A présent, Castiel est parti chez Jude. Tu te souviens de lui ? Le gardien du petit Balthazar, celui que tu trouvais si intéressant parce qu'il se montrait aussi intenable que toi ? Lui et Castiel ne se quittent plus désormais. J'attends de voir comment évolueront les choses, mais Castiel accepte progressivement de laisser Balthazar vivre sa vie. Au moins il ne pique plus de crise pour dormir dans le même lit.

Michel vit les choses moins bien. Il fait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Tu te rappelles comment il avait agi après avoir exilé Lucifer ? Et bien, imagine-toi à la place de Lucifer, tu auras les grandes lignes.

Dans un sens, c'est probablement pire. Il croit que tu es dans les étoiles, alors que Lucifer se trouve _seulement _en Enfer. Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus enviable des sorts, mais au moins, il est vivant. Alors que toi…

Il ne va pas bien. Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Il ne veut plus jouer du piano, sans doute parce que tu ne viendras pas te cacher dessous et te mettre à chanter. Il ne veut plus rentrer dans ta chambre, sans doute parce que tu ne viendras pas t'y réfugier pour bouder. Il ne veut même plus entendre ton nom.

Mais qui suis-je pour l'en blâmer ? Moi qui ne supporte plus de regarder un gâteau parce que toi et Lucifer, vous adoriez en manger. Moi qui n'ai toujours pas rangé ta chambre parce que je veux que tu la retrouves exactement comme tu l'as laissée.

Oui, mon chéri, je pense que tu n'es pas mort. Je _sais _que tu n'es pas mort. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un Archange, le Messager, certes, mais tout de même un Archange ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un capable de te tuer ou de te garder prisonnier en dehors de Dieu ou d'un autre Archange.

Dieu a disparu bien avant toi. Tu ne trouves pas au Paradis. Lucifer n'a pas la moindre idée de ta localisation. Donc tu t'es enfui.

Si tu savais à quel point cette idée me fait souffrir, mon cœur, si tu savais à quel point elle me rend furieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'abandonner tes grands frères, ton protégé, ta _famille _? Qu'est-ce qui t'a donc pris ?

Au fond de moi, je crois que je sais la réponse. Nous n'étions plus ta famille. Plus depuis que Lucifer a été renié. Tu t'es brisé ce jour-là, petit frère, et personne n'a pu recoller les morceaux, pas moi, pas Michel, même pas Dieu. Le Paradis n'était tout simplement plus le Paradis.

Pour cette raison, je peux comprendre que tu te sois enfui. J'en ai rêvé aussi, tu sais. Sans l'Étoile du Matin, le Ciel ne ressemblait plus au Ciel. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu n'aie laissé aucune justification derrière.

Une lettre, Gabriel ! Rien qu'une lettre ! Rien qu'un seul mot, « désolé » ou « merde », était-ce si dur à donner ? Tu ne pouvais pas nous laisser au moins ça ? Tu es parti sans prévenir, sans même dire au revoir, et tu crois qu'à nous, ça nous suffit ? Mais comment peux-tu ?

Et aujourd'hui encore, tu joues le mort. As-tu la plus petite idée de la torture que c'est, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles ? De se demander ce que tu fais, et d'être obligé de se contenter de la question, sans avoir droit à la réponse ? Comment peux-tu être aussi monstrueux ? Rien que d'y penser, je voudrais t'étrangler !

Tu me manques, Gabriel. Dire ça après t'avoir menacé de mort, ça fait un drôle d'effet, mais tu me manques. Tu manques à tout le monde ici, mon cœur.

S'il te plaît, laisse-toi retrouver. Ou si vraiment, tu ne veux plus voir aucun d'entre nous, laisse un message – c'est bien ta spécialité, non ? Seulement trois lignes, ça suffira. Qu'enfin on puisse trouver la paix.

Tu sais, mon chéri, si tu ne veux pas rentrer, je comprends. Fais-moi-le simplement savoir, et je te jure que j'arrêterai. Montre-moi juste que tu es en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande en échange. Tu me dois bien ça.

J'imagine bien ton air surpris : pourquoi donc te chercher si ce n'est pas pour te traîner à la maison comme le sale gosse que tu es ? Parce que je t'aime, petit frère. Je t'aime même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face, même lorsque je criais que je te détestais après avoir été victime d'une de tes innombrables farces. Je t'aime, Gaby. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux, je ne veux pas te _rendre _malheureux. Si tu ne peux plus être heureux au Paradis, alors soit.

Si un jour, tu veux revenir à la maison, je garde toujours l'infirmerie ouverte. Passe me voir quand tu voudras, je te ferais une tasse de chocolat et tu me raconteras où tu as été. Viens quand tu veux, mon chéri.

Ton grand frère qui pense à toi,

Raphaël


End file.
